


Talking in Circles, Point of confusion

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: Amidst The Chaos [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Encounters, Conversations, Gen, Jealousy, Set after NXT 1/27/21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: After Kyle & Finn tag together on 1/27, Adam waits for a conversation.He'll figure this out.
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt & Adam Cole
Series: Amidst The Chaos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183445
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Talking in Circles, Point of confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [The Devil Wears A Suit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q3FVQynT3pU)
> 
> This has become an accidental series. 
> 
> I'll keep writing as long as I'm moved to.

Adam knows this is a bad idea. Kyle's a grown man -he can do what he wants. He doesn’t need Adam protecting him. It would be easy to turn the car on and just drive away. Forget he'd ever thought he should do this.

Yet, Adam can't shake the feeling he needs to do this. He'd held his hand out to Balor and gotten kicked for his trouble. What’s to stop The Prince from betraying Kyle the same way?

Adam also knew he would never forgive himself if he drove away and something happened to Kyle.

Maybe he was overreacting. Maybe it wasn't in danger of going that way.

Then again, anyone with eyes could see it. Those odd glances that seem to last longer than they should. The awkward way Kyle grew quiet and flustered when Finn came around. The easy way Balor falls in line.

There's _something_ there.

Roddy had been up in arms. How could that idiot think he even came _close_ to replacing Bobby? What made him think he could even be one of them?

Adam did his best to reassure Roddy. No, he didn't think Finn wanted to join them. He must have gotten caught up in the moment. They'd figure it out in due time.

Kyle just sat quietly, watching the conversation unfold. Adam could have just asked Kyle's opinion, but he'd chosen not to.

Would his opinion ultimately have changed things?

Adam's not sure.

The screech of the opening door pulls Adam out of his head. Turning, he meets Finn's steely gaze. Heaving an exaggerated sigh, Adam tries to appear more confident  
than he feels. "Can I help you?"

"Shouldn't _I_ be asking you that? " Gazing over his shoulder, Finn nods at the lit house behind him." I mean- you are sitting outside my house."

Adam tightens his grip on the steering wheel, and focuses on the dark stretch of road ahead of him. He'd known this was borderline crazy, but this felt so much worse. He hadn't contemplated what he'd do if Finn came out before he was ready to talk.

"What?" Adam's scowl deepens as he begins drumming his  
fingers against the steering wheel. "How'd you even know I was out here?

"I have eyes," Finn retorts. "Also- my neighbor called to make sure I was okay."

Adam hates being vulnerable.Maybe there's a way out. “Just wanted to have a conversation."

"Well- let's talk." Finn crosses his arms over his chest and leans back in the seat.

Adam feels the color drain from his face. He tries to speak but the words won't come. This is the first time he's been speechless in a very long time.

"Don't know why you're so intimidated by me." Finn glances away, focusing heavily on his mailbox. "I don't bite- unless you ask."

"Just want to make sure we're on the same page." Adam swallows, eager to break up the lump in his throat.

"It's not what you think." Finn fidgets restlessly in the seat. He looks everywhere but at Adam. " _Not_ trying to take him from you."

"I didn't think you were." Adam hopes he sounds more convincing than he feels. He doesn't _exactly_ think this but it's a nagging thought back in his head. They've had Kyle this whole time- who did Finn think he was- coming in like a knight in shining armor?

"Just saying- you have no need to worry." Finn sighs, pushing the door open. "Think about it."

"You'll never be one of us." Adam blurts out the first thing that comes to mind.

"Don't want to." Finn slides out of the car, and gazes back at Adam. "Pleasure talking to you. Anything else?"

"Just don't hurt him."

Finn throws a withering look at him.

"You sure I'm the one he needs to worry about?"

-fin-


End file.
